Las cupidos del desastre
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Ser cupido no es fácil y mas si el papel lo toman Marron y Bra. T&P B&U Ma&Gt.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Cupido del desastre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Introducción "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trunks & Pan.**

 **.**

Pan abrió sus ojos a más no poder ante el pedido de la rubia, el sorbo de la soda quedó a medio camino entre la pajilla y su boca . -¿cómo? - preguntó queriendo saber si habia escuchado bien.

\- escuchaste bien - dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su té helado - quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Trunks, me atrae un poco - sonrió dando una palmadita.

\- ¿pero...pero como? -

\- no se. Averigua sus gustos, sus miedos , sus pasatiembos ,En pocas palabras quiero saberlo todo -

\- jum... lo intentaré, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré - accedió no muy convencida.

La de ojos azabaches no estaba segura sobre la petición de su amiga. Marron era la chica que con solo mover su cabello era capaz de poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies ,entonces ¿porque no lo hacía con el Brief?.

\- Marron no te entiendo - dijo después de su fugaz análisis.

\- ehh pues no te incumbe, sólo hazlo - contestó nerviosa. - sólo acércate a él

\- hum... esta bien -

La rubia se despidió de su amiga tomando camino hacia CC. Una vez llegando a su destino buscó a su otra amiga.

-¿funcionó? - le preguntó la hija de Bulma al no más verla - dime que si

\- creo...

-¿crees?

-si, la ví insegura y en realidad yo tambien tengo mis dudas Bra

\- todo saldrá bien

\- espero tu plan funcione, no quiero que salga lastimada

\- ya verás que no - dijo segura - sé que todo saldrá bien amiga - repitió

\- bueno, yo solo quiero verlos feliz

\- ¡si! El plan "Trunks & Pan" ya está en marcha - celebró mientras que la rubia sólo esperaba que no hubiesen cometido un error.

Ambas chicas habían unido fuerzas para unir al pelilavanda y a la azabache. Marron y Bra sentían una atracción escondía entre ambos , en realidad todos se percataban pero nadie pronunciaba nada al respecto y ellas, tomando el papel de cupido, tomaron arco y flecha apuntando directamente al sentimiento escondido para que saliera volando y los envolviera en "la nube del amor" como solían decir.

El empuje ya habia sido arrojado, sólo faltaba que ambos pusieran de su parte y que nada saliera mal...

.

.

.

.

Emm pues, espero les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Día uno . Ha pasado una semana desde que Marron me ha pedido ayuda para conquistar al loquillo de Trunks , he iniciado hasta ahora debido a que me llevó toda la semana averiguar como funcionaba este aparato - decía una pelinegra detrás de unos arbustos mientras espiaba al pelilavanda descansando cerca de la piscina. Pan usaba un "disfraz" . Con grabadora en mano - no sé como demonios haré esto - con cautela voló hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él - es raro -dijo presionando el botón rojo que servia para grabar - a veces creo que es gay -

\- puedo oírte Pan - dijo con media sonrisa por lo que dijo .

\- el rarito me ha descubierto - volvió a decir a su grabadora , se quitó la bufanda , el sombrero y los lentes oscuros que le servía como disfraz .

\- no soy raro

\- el sujeto en cuestión en obstinado , no acepta su notable falta de masculinidad - tras decir eso no pudo evitar reír a carcajada . Él la vió arqueando una ceja y mirándola sobre los lentes .

\- soy muy hombre , pregúntale a Goten ... - lo interrumpió .

\- tiene una relación con Son Goten - suspiró negando con la cabeza - siempre lo supe

\- con cuantas mujeres he estado - completó . - por cierto ¿para qué es la grabadora esa?

-hum... para ¿grabar? Bueno , es mi hipótesis

\- me refiero ¿que harás con lo grabado?

\- no te incumbe

\- hablas de mi , obvio me incumbe

\- Trunks es fresón - volvió a decir en la bocina de la grabadora - ha usado la palabra "obvio"

\- no sé que tramas , pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaré - Trunks tomó el vaso con jugo de manzana y entró a su hogar .

Pan sólo miraba embobada como la esculpida espalda desnuda se hacía pequeña a la distancia - no te confundas Pan - se dijo , reprendiendose. - Marron pidió tu ayuda , no puedes fallarle

Por otro lado dos hermosas chicas se ocultaban y vigilaban a ambos chicos a través del gran ventanal que daba al jardín , vieron la recién sonrisa de boba que asomó el rostro de la morena .

-¡ja! Te dije que le gustaba - dijo Bra arrojando los binoculares .

-¡oye!- se quejó un moreno a quien le cayeron en la cabeza .

\- lo siento cariño

\- ¿como es que son novios? - preguntó riendo la rubia .

\- ya sabes , ser reencarnación de Majin Buu no es poca cosa

Marron recordó aquellos momentos de su infancia en donde ese monstruo alto y rosado era el culpable de muchos desastres, supo sólo por su apariencia que era un villano y por que no , también por el miedo que le causó . Sin embargo al conocer a Uub y saber que era su reencarnación no sintió ningún temor puesto su Ki era cálido y tranquilo .

\- entiendo - dijo viendo como el moreno pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla causando un tierno sonrojo en la peliceleste . Una punzada de envidia la golpeó al ver tan amorosa escena .

\- ¡hola!- de la nada salió con una gran sonrisa un pelinegro pegando su frente contra el gran ventanal causando un pequeño salto en la rubia .

\- idiota - susurró sonriendo . Son Goten era el causante de muchas sonrisas que surgían de la nada mientras veía el cielo, del brillo de sus ojos al nomas escuchar su nombre y de las piernas de gelatina cada vez que él le sonreía . Si , Marron Jinzon estaba enamorada del hijo menor de Gokú.

\- Goten , amigo - dijo el moreno invitándolo a pasar viendo de reojo a la rubia con media sonrisa . Marron lo miró con el ceño fruncido , al moreno le gustaba molestarla .

\- Hola chicas - saludó dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una . Marron se derritió al suave contacto de sus labios .

\- Hola Goten - correspondió Bra.

-...- la pobre rubia estaba en trance .

\- eeh , creo que tu beso la asustó - dijo Uub pasando su manos frente al rostro de la ojiazul .

\- ¿tu crees?

\- será un trauma de por vida

Uub , Bra y Goten se pusieron frente a ella estudiandola minuciosamente. Bra hundió su dedo en las mejillas esperando una reacción , Uub siguió y jalo una de sus coletas esperando una posible queja , pero nada , ninguna reacción .

\- vaya - suspiró Goten - tantas deseando mis besos y Marron se asusta

\- creo que deberías desinfectarla

\- supongo

Goten sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y hecho alcohol en gel , lo paso por su mejilla y finalmente ella reaccionó parpadeando .

Marron sintió frío en donde antes había sentido los suaves labios del pelinegro , parpadeó al percatarse del cambio tan abrupto.

\- ¿que haces?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza.

\- no reaccionabas y Uub me dijo que te desinfectara la mejilla y ¡reaccionaste! - celebró tomadola de los hombros . - pero si me disculpan iré a buscar a Trunks

\- ahí viene Pan , actúen natural - dijo la princesa tomando una revista . Miró a sus dos amigos esperando que le hicieran caso Marron estaba sobre Uub tratando de ahorcarlo con sus pequeñas manos , al no lograrlo tomó un jarrón con flores naturales y se lo quebró en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y mojado . Bra apartó un mechon de su cabello, se acomodó en el sofá y hojeo la revista , sus amigos actuaban con naturalidad.

\- Hola chicas - llegó la morena sentándose junto a Bra -¿que hacen?

\- lo normal , busco algo a la moda , Marron intenta matar a Uub , Goten siempre de idiota y ya , nada nuevo

\- oh bueno , como sea - decía tomando un sorbo del vaso con jugo .

\- ¿como vas?

-ni idea , Marron no sé que hacer para ayudarte

\- acércate más , estudia cada detalle , cada gesto , expresión o palabra que diga - Marron subió sobre la mesa y elevó sus manos al cielo - ¡tienes que saberlo todo! , solo así caerá en tus...digo en mis redes ¡ja!

\- me asustas güera - la morena se escondió detrás de Bra , y ésta cogió a Uub de escudo .

\- estas loca Marron

\- ¡muajaja! - reía a todo pulmón .

\- ¿la drogaste?

\- no que me acuerde ... solo tuvo contacto con alcohol gel

\- sin duda le afectó

Pan y Goten retornaron a sus hogares no sin antes asegurarse en dejar a una Marron en sus cinco sentidos . Habían olvidado lo que un milésima de alcohol causaba en ella .

\- ¡no te rías! - se quejó la rubia . Bra no paraba de dar vueltas en el suelo sujetando su barriga - que vergüenza

\- fue ... divertido verte así ... no sabes como se puso Goten al verte bailar - carcajeaba la hija de Vegeta .

\- mi venganza caerá sin piedad - advirtió con su rostro ensombrecido.

Bra sólo siguió riendo .

Durante la noche , Trunks sintió una molestia en su pecho ; dos bultos le impedían reposar con tranquilidad , sin remedio se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño. No muy distinto le sucedía a Pan , no obstante ella dormía plácidamente , sin ninguna molestia .

\- aah

El de ojos azules quedó tieso al escuchar el bostezo de una mujer en su alcoba , se levantó de golpe buscando a la susodicha más no encontró a nadie , confundido se levantó con intención de ir al baño . No recordaba haber pasado la noche con alguien y menos en la habitación de su hogar , para ello tenía un departamento en el mejor edificio del la ciudad .

Paso sus manos por sus ojos buscando una mejor visión , al tener la vista clara miró detenidamente el espejo de cuerpo entero - ¿Pan?- preguntó viendo el reflejo . Se sonrojó con violencia al ver el pecho desnudo de la chica , giró evitando verla así de descubierta -¡ponte algo mujer!

No hubo respuesta . El sonrojado miró hacia abajo buscando algo para darle cuando se percató de algo ; sus manos eran pequeñas y finas , su piel blanca y tersa , su rostro cambió de rojo a azul cuando sintió un peso extra en su pecho , alzó sus manos colocandolas sobre el peso extra ; dos volcanes y dos pequeños botones le hicieron darse cuenta de algo ; ese no era su cuerpo , pero si era él .

\- santa mierda - susurró con el rostro enverdecido.

Minutos después de su shock partió rumbo a la montaña Paoz , no sin antes colocarse una camisa .

Entró de golpe al cuarto de la morena sólo para encontrar su cuerpo tendido en suelo con una pequeñisimo short y una camisa hecha pedazos a un lado .

Trunks no tenia ni idea de como él y Pan habían cambiado de cuerpo .

.

.

.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Ellos me animan a seguir .

La verdad es que estaba viendo "este cuerpo no es mío" y poes pensé en darle ese toque a la historia . Espero sea de su agrado .

Gracias por leer! . *.*


End file.
